


【Sufin】一片叶子落下来

by Finn_s_culminating_fantasy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy/pseuds/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy
Summary: 冬季战争某个夜晚和谐的悄悄话。
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【Sufin】一片叶子落下来

“你睡着了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
贝尔瓦德在一片漆黑里回答。他感到身边热乎乎的东西动了动，一粒小灯“啪”的一声亮起来，光线暗淡，颜色却温暖。  
现在他能看清周遭的环境了。他们两个挤在最小的一顶加热帐篷里。最小，所以只有他们两个人。他赤裸着上半身，盖着自己的外套，腥味和尘土的气息随着视觉的恢复涌入感官。他略微偏过头，能瞥到枕下的一抹白。  
提诺原本趴着，现在把身子支起来了一些。他深色的军服外套也盖在贝瓦尔德身上，单手搂着一把莫辛纳甘，就像搂着一个小情人。他把那颗暖融融的星星放在贝瓦尔德枕边，借稀疏的光线埋头看他的伤口。帐外有积雪踩动的声音，和轻柔的、他听不懂的语言的问答。  
那是芬兰语。  
有火的声音，压得低低的，噼啪噬咬柴木。这声音使他犯起困来，但绷带剥开的疼痛迫使他保持一些清醒。伤口也许恶化了，也许没有，否则他的头脑为何如此昏沉？他猜他的精力早已不如少年时，维京时代和帝国时代是他精神头最足的时候。他向东跨过山川与河流，向南与南方的帝国爆发旷日持久的战争，一路南下，在心脏处举起利剑。国王古斯塔夫看着他，轻轻叹息：“我的孩子……”  
那是他的少年时代，同时他也是一个数百岁的老人。  
他想伸手去摸眼镜，好看清提诺的脸，星星的光只够显现很小一块空间。但他忘了白天手臂上留下的弹孔，疼痛使他皱起眉头。  
“痛吗？”提诺问。  
贝瓦尔德老老实实地承认了。  
提诺有些歉意地笑了一声，收手躺回贝瓦尔德边上。那颗星星就在他们中间，把提诺的眼睛照得亮晶晶的，也让他脸上的伤口和疲态无处遁形。  
他们一起盯着那一点小火苗，彼此呼吸相闻。  
“我能闻到松针的味道。”提诺悄悄说。  
哪里有松针的味道？贝瓦尔德疑惑地吸着鼻子，所闻到的仍然是血腥和尘土。提诺翻身跑出去，回来时攥着一簇松针，还带回来一杯热水。他自己先喝了一口，然后小心翼翼地把贝瓦尔德扶起来，很慢地给他喂水。  
“你闻。”提诺把松针凑到贝瓦尔德鼻子边上。  
他能感到提诺从背后抱住他，棉衣贴上赤裸的脊背。这场景可真不多见，他枕在提诺怀里，靠在他单薄的胸膛上。贝瓦尔德感觉提诺深吸了一口气，这说明他准备开口了。  
但他什么也没说，什么也没做。他们默默地靠在一起，享受难得的安宁。  
“如果我死了会怎么样？”过了一会，提诺问。  
“我们不会这么容易就死去的。”贝瓦尔德回答。  
“会啊，你想想恺撒，还有海因里希和基尔伯特。”  
“政府崩塌，人民流亡，文化毁灭。”贝瓦尔德像是在背诵一段史诗，“或者，以一种全新的方式出现。”  
“就像路德维希？”  
贝瓦尔德回忆着这位年轻远亲的容貌，“就像路德维希。”  
“我不会允许你变成那样的。”沉默了一会，他又说。  
提诺低低地笑了：“这可不是你下命令就能决定的，瑞先生。”  
贝瓦尔德注意到他又用了以前的敬称，青涩又带点书生气，在眼下这样亲密的氛围里显得十分顽皮。但贝瓦尔德知道提诺内心绝不轻松。“如果我死了会怎么样？”他又问了一遍。  
“芬兰人不会让芬兰毁于战火。”贝瓦尔德回答。  
他们重新躺下，提诺熄了灯。他们在黑暗中摸索着十指相扣，接着提诺放开手指，去搂贝瓦尔德的脖子。  
“瑞典封锁了边境。”提诺终于说。  
“但是瑞典人来了。”  
“国际的支援物资来不及到了。”  
“我知道。”贝瓦尔德回答。  
他什么都知道，他们什么都知道，这场战争唯一出乎意料的就是芬兰人惊人的战绩，所以提诺如此不安。“我不想去伊万家了，”提诺说，“我觉得有自己的房子挺好。”  
贝瓦尔德心虚地没有接话。  
“你恨我吗？”他问。  
“老实说，有些时候，是有那么点。我这样是不是有点斯德哥尔摩综合征？但是以前的事情太久太久的话，就记不清了。”  
贝瓦尔德不认为他会忘。实际上提诺的记性相当可以，打小他就领教过。过好的记性会不会投射在他身上的其他地方？虽然提诺表面活泼不亚于马蒂亚斯，但他是芬兰人，芬兰人酗酒和自杀的疯狂程度完全不亚于他们东边的邻居，一场酩酊大醉就能完全揭开他真实的伪装，他才是五个人里身心最不健康的那个。  
眼下这位身心最不健康先生正亲昵地用捏着松针的手揽着他的脖子，好像刚才揽着那杆莫辛纳甘，另一只手梳理他纠结的乱发。贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳在志愿军名单上写上了自己的大名，以个人身份作为志愿军首次踏上芬兰的土地。他十分幸庆自己过来了，他当然要过来，他不想再等了。  
“芬兰人与芬兰共存亡。”提诺闷声说，“至于我……至于我，如果不那么忙的话，我很乐意和你一起住，我喜欢和你待在一起，贝瓦尔德。”  
荣幸之至，贝瓦尔德想。在如此一个寒冷寂静到令人绝望的冬夜，他有无数的、只适合在起居室暖融融炉火边低语的爱意想要倾吐。于是他采取了更直接的方式：他极力把脸凑到提诺脸上，他们额头相抵。  
此刻芬兰人的呼吸平稳了许多，听上去不像是还在担心死去与否的问题。如果灯仍亮着，贝瓦尔德就会看到他眼底不可名状的恐惧如凛冬退去那样消融成一层薄薄的冰壳。  
耳边传来一声轻响，松针从提诺的指缝里滑下来。

“你睡着了吗？”  
贝瓦尔德很轻地问，好像在问他自己，回答他的只有颈间均匀绵长的呼吸声。外面的一切人声都安静下来，起风了，森林摇摆枝条，一片叶子落在他们的帐篷上。

END.


End file.
